Notas Perdidas
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: YAOI x LEMOM Franz e Albert Death Fic, angust, romance SPOILER - a beira de encarar a face fria e azulada da morte em pessoa, Franz prepara sua despedida..


Gakutsuou

Gakutsuou

O Conde de Monte Cristo

ATENÇÃO, FANFIC YAOI , OU LEMON... MAS VAI ANDAR POR ESSE CAMINHO APESAR DE EU MESMA NÃO SABER BEM ONDE ISSO TD VAI PARAR...

Essa vai para os fãns da série q estou assistindo... a conheci logo que o meu sinal para o canal Animax abriu na minha tv a cabo.

Apaixonada , tive de tentar baixar os episódios para vê-lo em seqência... faltando-me apenas do 21 ao 25 essa será então uma fic entre Franz de Albert que esperoq gostem e apreciem...

Tenho estado sem tempo para nada , mas então num noite em q simplesmente tinha tudo a ser feito, eu parei aqui para soltar esses meus pensamentos sobre o teclado, assim sendo, leiam, reflitam e curtam se possível,.

Lembro ao fim que há anos não escrevo nada e peço que olhem por essa fic com carinho e como se lessem algo meu pela primeira vez...

Com seus erros e trocas de letra sim... mas tenham certeza de que foi feita com muito carinho.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e ternamente respondidas ok ? .

Fic sopiler de td que li até aqui... se quiser r, vá em frente, mas ciente do risco...

Já passavam de duas da manhã quando pôs-se sobre a mesa à escrever debruçado sobre a velha escrivaninha empoeirada do esconderijo .

Deu algum trabalho encontrar uma boa pena e papéis adequados... afinal, ainda seria um presente e déia vir com a pompa e elegância que a situação implicava.

Olhava para o lado... o rosto rosado pela bebida jazia adormecido e plácido ao seu lado como há tempos não contemplava sob a luz tremulante das velas que colocava sobre a mesa...

"sempre despreocupado" – pensou a ver um leve sorriso contorcer a face delicada do amigo sonolento aos seus pés.

Voltou-se novamente ao papel e à pena... pensou em escrever sobre tudo... e também sobre coisa alguma... não tinha certeza de por onde suas palavras o guiariam, temia também o futuro incerto e a represália do outro que agora agitado levemente se recostava melhor á parede atrás de si buscando conforto.

"Querido Albert" começou então, mas sua mão logo pousou sobre a tábua incerta de como prosseguir.

Um momento de frustração... afinal, seria Euginè a entregar-lhe a carta... e se ela a lesse, .. o que faria ? será que lhe entregaria mesmo sendo essa, em primeira mão uma carta de amor ao seu querido em comum?

Divagou se sua carta não se perderia na imensidão dos cartões enfadonhos, e até mesmo duvidava se Euginè a entregaria como lhe pediria a seguir ...

Não havia formas de garantir a entrega... mas de certo, em algum momento o que escreveria chegaria ao seu destino.

Destino... – suspirou baixo e deprimido...Albert só descobriria o significado real dessa palavra tão pequena já adulto, quando se deparasse com o fantasma zombeteiro e vingativo de Edmond Dantè. Contudo, para ele , essa palavra havia recebido seu real sentido, muito tempo antes... tempos que já se iam há muito e que somente em suas memórias as guardaria consigo.

Memórias preciosas de um dia triste em um velório precoce onde celebrava-se o seu pai inerte ante a tudo que se passava.

Não fosse o destino uni-lo a um pequeno menino aquele dia, talvez jamais se recuperasse.

Fitava carinhosamente a face rosada adormecida e perguntava-se quando exatamente todo o frenesi que o amigo lhe causava havia começado em sua vida.

Será que naquele dia em que chorava dentre as lápides poderia imaginar que luz tão grandiosa adentraria sua vida fazendo-o agir de toda a forma que alcançava somente para ver o seu sorriso?

Por toda a vida imaginou-se ao lado de Albert a media que sua amizade crescia de forma avassaladora e por toda a sua vida estaria junto a ele .. sobretudo neste momento...

O relógio marcava coisa de duas e trinta... mas não queria pensar nisso...

Pensar que dali a algumas horas, estaria em batalha e talvez não visse esse rosto carinhoso e sorridente , fita-lo novamente.

Pôs-se então a escrever novamente .. mas dessa vez limitando-se apenas ao que deveria ser dito.

Frases como "nunca odeie a ninguém...","feliz aniversário", ..."você é muito importante...", "sorria..."

Ao fim uma grande angústia se abateu sobre ele. Ao contornar da última letra sabia que não estaria novamente com ele.Que não poderia conforta-lo em seu sofrimento... que não conseguiria apagar dele o sofrimento que infringiria ao amigo dali a instantes...

Mas do que isso, pensou nunca mais poder abraça-lo novamente...nunca mais ver seu sorriso ou mesmo ver aquelas lágrimas entorpecendo seus olhos.

Acarinhou então os cabelos macios do outro num ato desesperado para faze-lo sentir que sempre estaria com ele. Riu-se um pouco quando o outro apenas grunhiu algo sem nexo e voltou a acomodar-se aceitando seus carinhos...

Cessou então selando a carta qe deveria conter seus mais profundos anseios intricados entre cada linha escrita, mas que apenas traria o formal.

Sabia que não devia... mas olhava de soslaio para o papelete aberto sobe a mesa contendo algumas as pequenas esferas que aprofundavam o sono de Albert.

Drogas que havia comprado especialmente para que ele não acordasse a tempo do duelo na manhã seguinte.

"talvez apenas uma pequena dose que me traga algum alívio" pensou inseguro e antes que pudesse pegar-se divagando novamente , engoliu-a vorazmente com o último trago de uísque que sobrava na garrafa.

Não parecia correto. Uma vez que assumiria seu lugar na luta , deveria encontrar-se pleno... as já que não conseguiria dormir... ao menos divagar levado sob o efeito da droga , ele poderia... afinal, seria ele e não o Conde a perecer quando o sol raiasse.

Apesar de querer crer q seu amor o levaria a vitória sabia dentro de si da manhã fria que viria , trazendo consigo o se sangue e por fim ...

Fez uma pausa em seus pensamentos, deixando-os de lado e sentando-se junto ao outro ao chão, puxando-o pra si em um abraço quase materno e acalentado protegendo o sono que se abatia sobre o corpo delicado de Albert.

Olhava a bagunça em volta com garrafas de bebida por todos os lados e a frente um grande espelho quebrado e empoeirado , manchado pelo tempo refletia ambos de algum canto do pequeno como.

Mesmo na luz parca, talvez já iniciando-se o efeito dos remédios e do álcool excessivo começou a olhar fixamente em seus reflexos.

Olhava o corpo de Albert sobre seus braços firmes e delgados... fitava as faces que a juventude em auge lhes trouxera adicionando contornos marcantes em ambos os rostos.

Sua mão descia pelo peito do amigo sentindo-o todo por uma leve abertura em sua blusa. Albert então recostou-se mais sobre o seu peito com uma criança pedindo alento.

Tocado pela delicadeza e fragilidade do outro sob seus cuidados não prosseguiu. Pensou então em quando havia se dado conta de que já não olhava o amigo com os mesmos olhos de antes...

Pelo que se lembrava foi logo que começaram a viajar pelo vasto universo que os cercava.

Talvez se não tivesse sido tão estúpido , teria aproveitado melhor a oportunidade...

Vagando por algumas ruas da conhecida Luna o jovens bebiam e se divertiam ao som das marchas de rua e em companhia das amantes locais que a cidade ofertava abundantemente em cada esquina.

Voltando com algumas ao Hotel em que estavam a noite transcorreu como de costume. As jovens logo assanhavam-se para eles e os dois, completamente entorpecidos pela bebida e excitação apenas seguiram adiante.

A fim da noitada com suas cortesãs Franz adormecera profundamente.

Ao acordar algumas horas depois na madrugada em sua cama vazia percorreu a suíte em busca de água encontrando Albert ainda acordado de posse de mais uma garrafa de vinho sentado também só em sua cama e chorando.

Ao vê-lo o jovem apenas limpou um pouco seu rosto até que Franz se aproximasse um pouco mais.

Mesmo achando que já era hora de faze-lo parar um pouco com a bebida ele permitiu ao outro continuar até que se sentisse pronto a voltar a si completamente.

Albert sempre infantil divagava desconexo entre sua inabilidade para amar e sobre suas maiores frustrações de casamentos arranjados e também sobre como ser sempre tratado como criança.

Ele por sua vez apenas limitava-se a consolá-lo sob a luz parca que adentrava o quarto até que ouviu a seguinte frase:"Franz... Franz!! Eu sei que nunca vou amar ninguém e que isso é terrível! Mas ... quando esse nunca chegar, você vai estar lá comigo não é? Você vai estar lá pra me mostrar o que é o amor de verdade não vai ?!" –o menino agarrava em – sua blusa em prantos fitando-o exigindo uma resposta.

Como sempre apenas fez o que devia respondendo o mais óbvio e automático possível tentando desvencilhar-se do outro discretamente.

"Olhe pra mim!!" Albert exigia – "Olhe pra mim ! por que você está tentando ir embora ?! Vai me deixar também ? Você também vai me deixar sozinho não vai?" as lágrimas cessavam irritadas pelo descaso "Não!! Voce não vai me deixar sozinho aqui ouviu! ? você vai estar sempre comigo nem que eu tenha que fazer você ficar!! "

Antes que pudesse perguntar como ele poderia faze-lo ficar o pequeno puxou-lhe fortemente em sua direção apossando-se da sua com a boca quente e alcoolizada.

Tentou desesperadamente fugir da situação mas era impedido pelas mãos do outro que lhe rasgavam a blusa tamanha a força com que a segurava.

Permaneceram naquele entrave de bocas puxando-se um para e outro contra si por longos minutos até que por fim , deixou-se levar sentindo então todas as nuances dos lábios do outro permitindo assim sentir o toque quente e estranhamente macio da língua que agora vinha possuir cada canto de sua boca.

Entre beijos acalorados Albert sussurrava: "comigo... aqui... sempre comigo... você vai ficar ... vai... nem que seja por isso..."

Sua mente lhe cortou por alguns segundos aos seus olhos perceberem através do espelho que lambia e mordiscava seus próprios lábios fortemente recordando-se da sensação.

Albert se ajeitava em seu colo "incomodado" com o relevo de seu corpo acomodando-se confortável mais uma vez.

Ruborizou por um instante ao sentir o corpo denso pressionado sobre o seu sem deixar que tocasse a si próprio tentando evitar aquele contato que friccionava sua intimidade.

De imediato seu corpo responder ao recordar de como Albert o havia tocado todo àquela noite.

Em instante parecia estar deitado novamente àquela cama de hotel com Albert sobre si insinuando-se em sua boca e lhe rosnando indecências indizíveis aos ouvidos enquanto os mordiscava intensamente.

Sentia-se culpado de permitir-se o contato com o outro naquele estado alterado.

Sabia que Albert não cessaria, mas também sabia que se quisesse desvencilhar-se , conseguiria sem maiores problemas enquanto os dois rolavam de um canto ao outro aquele colchão enorme que parecia tão pequeno para ambos os corpos o dividirem naquele instante.

Sentia o amigo puxar-lhe os fios louros alcançando sua nuca enquanto arrancava-lhe pequenos gemidos entre dentes.

Ao ficar por cima de seu corpo de novo, Albert o provocava arrancando-lhe o restante da camisa e insinuando-se sobre seu peito nu. Subindo seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir o roçar dos membros ainda presos ás calças enquanto o outro lhe sussurrava dentre indecências "ahn... olha só como estamos felizes... " ainda arriscou a negativa sem sucesso e completamente ignorado em seus apelos para que tudo aquilo cessasse Albert voltou à sua fala "então e vou fazer você feliz assim para que nunca me deixe... para que sempre me ame...por que eu amo você e vou mostrar agora o quanto!"

Sentia as mãos do outro invadirem-lhe a calça apoderando-se de seu pênis fortemente.

De seus olhos turvos e lacrimejantes pela culpa via Albert olha-lo com luxúria e desejo.

Um gemido de êxtase não deixou porém de lhe escapar os lábios ao sentir o toque movimentar-se por dentro de sua roupa instigando-o.

Vencido, deixou-se então tocar livremente pelo outro que ao perceber a ausência de resistência se pôs a agradá-lo.

No mais, permitiu-se apenas afagar os cabelos castanhos rebeldes enquanto a boca voraz lhe descia e subia faminta por toda sua extensão.

Quando Albert lhe pediu então que o tomasse para si, hesitou por um instante mas talvez , ao ver seu olhar de tensão, o amigo então tenha se decidido ir até o fim com aquilo tudo.

O jovem Morcerf já não se importava mais com coisa alguma e de pronto à relutância que infringia , subiu-lhe decidido acomodando-se abruptamente o que lhe arrancou um grito de dor incontida no qual ele arranhava seu peito tirando-lhe algum sangue na esperança vã de direcionar sua mácula a Franz.

No entanto perdido em meio ao torpor aquela sensação quase virginal entre adolescentes Franz desceu-lhe de cima a baixo com suas mãos fortes impedindo-o prosseguir . sentido cara parte de seu corpo ainda púbere sobre o seu.

Abraçou-o sentando-se com ele ao colo a medida que acostumava-se a dor.

Posicionou uma das mãos firmemente sobre o falo teso e gotejante do jovem Morcerf enquanto sua outra mão o guiava num cavalvagar tímido e constante ouvindo o outro a gemer em seu ouvido completamente tomado de prazer.

Com alguns instantes, já podia deslizar livremente dentro do corpo do outro sobre si sentindo cada parte daquele jovem sob sua condução.

Com a intensidade veio o súbito e com ele o torpor do orgasmo que lhe brotava encharcando o outro por dentro ate que este lhe escorresse a fora.

Curvando –se sobre o outro deitou-o na cama tentando trazer-lhe algum alívio.

Beijou-o lascivamente masturbando o corpo que agora era tão pequeno sobre si.

Ainda em êxtase, tomou-lhe à boca deixando que lhe finalizasse aos lábios todo aquele prazer contido sentindo cada gosto de cada gota em sua língua e descer-lhe a garganta ainda quente de tamanho prazer.

Mesmo após o ápice prossegui reduzindo gradativamente a medida que os corpos relaxavam sobre a cama.

De último, tomou-lhe a boca macia e delicada mas uma vez deixando que sentisse seu próprio gosto vindo de seus lábios.

Pela manhã o garoto ainda dormia. Mas ele não havia pregado o olho por um instante sequer tentando entender o que havia se passado com os dois durante a madrugada.

Olhava carinhosamente Albert dormindo com quem olha o seu primeiro amor .

Pela manhã quando o outro acordasse como seria?

Deveria fazer que nada tivesse ocorrido? Deveria trata-lo como a uma amante e despreza-lo? Deveria permanecer junto a ele ?

E se ele pensasse q tudo foi um erro e não o quisesse mais perto de si?

E se tudo tivesse apenas sido uma diversão do álcool?...

Todas essas questões giravam em sua mente quando o Jovem Morcerf despertou.

"ai minha cabeça..." –disse

"cuidado aí! Você bebeu de mais noite passada Albert, vai com calma'

"nossa... parece que um trator passou em cima de mim " -brincou-

Quando aproximou-se para ajuda-loa levantar , Franz percebeu em sua face uma expressão de preocupação.

"Franz!! Que que é isso no seu peito cara ?!" –disse assustado apontado aos aranhões que ainda sangravam discretamente pela noite anterior-

Franz olhou as mazelas rubras e vívidas e conteu um riso discreto por trás das mãos.

Albert então afagou-lhe os cabelos dizendo "Arre ! você tem , definitivamente que parar de sair com essas moças às esquinas... olha só! Como você vai explicar essas marcas depois ?"

Franz o olhou com alguma atenção e percebeu por fim que para seu jovem amigo, nada havia acontecido.

A vida toda, ao lado de Albert, Franz fingiu-se ante a situação... ao menos tivesse lhe cobrado sobre aquela noite talvez tudo fosse diferente... talvez tivessem vivido uma vida diferente... uma vida dupla talvez... mas ainda assim juntos quem sabe...

Perdeu a conta de com quantos homens havia ficado desde então buscando Albert em cada um deles...mas mesmo assim só se pode encontrar um amor verdadeiro em toda a vida... e muito antes disso , Franz já sabia que havia encontrado o seu e que ele nunca o pertenceria.

Desolado, levou o moreno delicadamente no colo até a cama improvisada e voltou novamente à escrivaninha.

E morreria aquela manhã, seria por amor e seria exatamente onde deveria estar.

Escreveu um segundo bilhete esse bem mais curto mas que sabia que um dia , qualquer q fosse Albert e somente ele o encontraria.

Ao menos esse ele sabia que chegaria ao seu destino.

Ao destino qe lhe foi negado quando não contou tudo desde o princípio... o destino que ele negou a todos e até para si...

Entre lágrimas escreveu alguma linhas entre soluços contidos:

"Meu querido Albert

Perdão por não encontrar-me com você e por nunca ter tido a coragem suficiente para trazer-lhe tais fatos.

Pergunto-me qual a sua aparência hoje que tem essa carta em suas mãos.

Com quantos anos está e por quais desventuras passou até esse momento...se tem filhos, se casou-se... se ainda sorri...

Espero que Euginè tenha entregado-lhe a carta que enviei por ela no dia de seu aniversário e que você tenha feito bom uso de meus conselhos até aqui, pois sempre serão os meus mais sinceros à você.

Mas caso ela não entregue por qualquer razão, eu lhe deixo esta guarda em segredo em nossa escrivaninha aqui no esconderijo.

Essa não é uma carta póstuma simples... mas sim uma carta de alguém que pede o seu perdão mesmo após a morte...

Perdão e te peço meu amado amigo por nunca ter mudado o nosso destino e por nunca ter lhe revelado tais segredos guardados dentro de mim em meu peito.

Sei que deveria tê-los trazido a você em vida, mas minha covardia foi maior que a nossa amizade e até mesmo do que eu tenho dentro de mim agora.

Mesmo antes de uma fatídica noite em Luna, eu digo isso hoje a você com toda a sinceridade, eu JAMAIS teria deixado você em qualquer momento.

"Creia no destino e tenha esperança" não é o que você aprendeu com aquele Conde ?

Pis eu já tinha isso dentro de mim no dia em que começamos nossa amizade... eu soube o que era destino naquele momento e a esperança eu descobri do que se tratava quando vi que meus sentimentos por você eram mais fortes até do que o meu sentimento de protegê-lo.

Vou ao encontro do Conde hoje no duelo em seu lugar , mas não vou em seu lugar... vou no me próprio pois não suporto em ver como ele o deixou.

Talvez o que sinto por você , você em algum momento tenha sentido pelo Conde e por partir o seu coração, eu não posso perdoa-lo.

Sei que não consigo perdoa-lo, mas siga meu conselho e sempre perdoe a todos por que esse sentimento só leva a desgraça cm você bem sabe.

Se tiver algo em seu peito para mim , que seja ao menos o seu perdão , pois não me vejo em posição de cobrar-lhe mais nada além disso.

No mais, continue vivendo e sorrindo sempre, pois foi esse sorriso que a mim e atodos cativou por todo o tempo... encerro essa nota com o que em vida jamais consegui deixar para você;

Com todo o meu amor mais sincero ;

Eternamente seu ;

Franz D. de Morcerf"

Encerrou a nota dentro de um envelope endereçando-o para Albert e colocando-o dentro da gaveta.

Olhou mais uma vez o relógio ... quatro e meia da manhã... era hora de despedir-se.

Juntou seus lábios aos de Albert pela última vez e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Nunca vou deixar você.Não vou te deixar nunca por que te amo meu querido."

Vestiu o casaco, chamou o cocheiro e partiu deixando para a vida, seu único amor sozinho contra o Conde de Monte cristo.

FIM -X

Gente, desculpe a fic ser tão pequena e tosca... mas ela me deu muita esperança...

Depois de anos, nunca achei q escreveria novamente e cá eu aqui em duas horas ou um pouco mais, pela madrugada , sendo absorvida pelo teclado.

Espero sinceramente que gostem pq sei q não há muitas fics em português da série.

Ao que cehgaram até aqui, obvrigada pelos outros reviews e desculpem a falta constantes de atualizaçãoes...

Quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, hakeshchan arroba gimail ponto com é o meu e-mial pessoal.

Hakesh-chan ponto deviantart ponto com é o meu port-folio de ilustrações –pq eu sou ilustradora sabem ? XD- então, visitas tb são bem vindas

No mais, um abraço a todos, e até a próxima fic.

Vejo vcs nos reviews


End file.
